


Wind Him Up and Watch Him Go

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, FaceFucking, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Multi, Spanking, Teasing, but really it's just sonny enjoying being manhandled by his boyfriends, i'm diluting my brand, mike and rafael approve, sonny carisi is a slutty slut slut, surpisingly zero rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny's being a tease, and Rafael and Mike thank him for his efforts.





	Wind Him Up and Watch Him Go

**Mike**: He's showing off again. [Image attached]

**Rafael**: Smack his ass with a binder; he'll stop sticking it in the air. 

**Mike**: If only he didn't like getting spanked so much.

**Rafael**: And if only his ass didn't look that good when he leaned over tables and stuck it in the air.

**Mike**: You're the one who takes him to a tailor.

**Rafael**: I take you, too, don't forget.

**Mike**: I don't silently beg for dick by sticking my ass in the air.

**Rafael**: Well, not at home.

**Sonny**: I can see this, you assholes. I started this group chat.

**Mike**: And we can see your ass in the air.

**Rafael**: They can see it in Brooklyn. 

**Sonny**: Aren't you in court?

**Rafael**: Aren't you in a briefing?

**Mike**: It's called multitasking, Sonny, but I get how you'd forget the word with the way you're so focused on us noticing you want to be fucked.

**Sonny**: Mike, goddamnit, you can't just type shit like that when I'm at my desk.

**Mike**: You can't lean over like that when I'm at MY desk.

**Rafael**: Do either of you even know what the briefing was about?

**Mike**: New suspect in the Miller case. Sonny's taking his showy ass over to the grandmother's to see if she knows where her grandson is.

**Sonny**: You keep talking like that, you won't see my showy ass at all tonight.

**Rafael**: If you're gonna lie, make it believable.

*

Rafael and Mike meet for lunch. Sonny's still at the grandmother's, attempting to get her to give up where her grandson went. 

"Pretty daring to send me a shot of your detective's ass like that," Rafael says with a smirk. They're eating at the table in his office, Mike sitting on his left, pressing their legs together from ankle to knee.

"I know how to pull off an undercover op," Mike replies. "Just waited until Fin had a question and snapped a picture." He leans in and busses a kiss along Rafael's cheek. "And he was your detective first, so this is your fault."

"I am not responsible for his libido," Rafael replies, chuckling. He hums happily when Mike bites lightly at his ear. "Don't mark up the merchandise, Sergeant. I have to be back in court in twenty minutes."

"Too bad," Mike says, licking delicately on the spot he'd just bitten. "I was hoping to taunt Sonny by blowing you."

Rafael laughs. "God, you two are hopeless." He sighs when Mike drops his hand to his thigh and slowly drags his fingertips up. "And I could not be more delighted."

Mike's chuckle is warm against his jaw. "Good," he says. "We'll pick this up after work."

"Oh, I'm sure one of us will make sure of that," Rafael says. 

*

**Sonny**: Just jerked off in the men's room because Mike just NEEDED to lean over and press himself against me.

**Mike**: I couldn't read the grandmother's handwriting any other way.

**Sonny**: You fucking liar.

**Rafael**: What's the point of this text if we don't get to see your dick?

**Mike**: The man makes a good point.

**Sonny**: It's flaccid. I came already.

**Mike**: Show us your face, then. 

**Rafael**: And spare us the theatrics of you not wanting to do that. We both have a dozen post-orgasmic photos from you that say otherwise.

**Sonny**: Fine.

The colors in the photo are muted, courtesy of the fluorescent lights, but there's no mistaking that Sonny's licking his own come off his hand.

**Rafael**: Oh, very nice.

**Mike**: FUCK. 

**Sonny**: At least one of you better be fucking me tonight. I don't put on a show like this for no reason.

**Mike**: You're a slut. That's the reason.

**Rafael**: The man makes a good point. 

*

Sonny doesn't even get his key in the door of the apartment when he gets home that night. It swings open, and there's Mike. He's shirtless and wearing threadbare sweats, and he's clearly at least half-hard already. "Hi," Sonny says, biting his lip because he knows it makes Mike crazy.

Mike pulls Sonny inside and slams the door behind him. He pushes Sonny against the door and presses against him, holding him in place as he noses under Sonny's chin, then sucks lightly at his neck. "You've been trouble all day," Mike says against his pulse point.

"Oh, good, you noticed," Sonny says. He sighs when Mike sucks at his neck again, then glances around the room. He smiles when he spots Rafael in the arm chair. He's wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt, and his dick is clearly hard in his pants. "You both noticed," he amends.

"Mike," Rafael says conversationally as he keeps eye contact with Sonny, "bring the brat over here, will you?"

Sonny laughs when Mike takes a step back, then pivots so he can push Sonny forward by the hips. "Oh, no," Sonny says, all faux-innocence. "Am I in trouble?"

"If we wanted you innocent, we wouldn't be fucking you," Rafael says. He doesn't get up from the chair, but the way he looks at Sonny, Sonny feels like Rafael's the one staring down at him from a higher level. It makes his shiver.

"On your knees," Mike says, pressing his dick against Sonny's ass for a moment before pulling away. "I'll get you undressed while Rafael puts you to work."

Sonny groans and drops to his knees, splaying his hands over Rafael's thighs. He wants to lean in and mouth Rafael through his pajama pants, but he waits. Rafael won't let him do a thing until he's naked, and Sonny's been a bit reckless today, but he's not stupid.

"You know, you only have to ask to get us to manhandle you," Rafael says. There's a smile in his eyes as he leans forward and kisses Sonny quickly. "You don't have to show off."

"I like showing off," Sonny replies. He lifts his hands when Mike pulls at his suit jacket. He keeps his hands up as Mike undoes his vest and pulls that off as well.

"Oh, we know," Rafael says, reaching out to unknot Sonny's tie on his own. He slides the tie from Sonny's neck and lays it aside, then watches with obvious pleasure as Mike strips Sonny of his shirt and undershirt. 

"During a briefing," Mike mumbles against Sonny's shoulders as he crowds Sonny's back and runs his hands up and down Sonny's chest before undoing Sonny's belt. "During a fucking briefing."

"I could feel you staring at me," Sonny replies.

"Smack his ass," Rafael says. 

Sonny yelps in delight when Mike follows the order. It's more noise than pain, and he loves the tease of it. "Again," he says as Mike pulls down his pants and underwear and works them off his legs.

"Great," Mike says, meeting Rafael's eyes. "He's been a slut all day, and now he thinks he can be bossy."

Rafael reaches into his pajama bottoms and pulls out his dick. He strokes it a few times, watching the way Sonny stares and sucks his bottom lip. "Oh, I don't think he _wants_ to be bossy."

"I'll be good," Sonny says, looking up at Rafael's eyes as he presses his ass against Mike's dick. "I'll be so good."

Rafael and Mike share a look. "I believe him, but that doesn't mean I want to reward his behavior."

"You're so right," Mike says. 

Rafael strokes his dick one more time, watching how Sonny tracks his movement. "You want to suck my dick, Sonny?"

"Yes. Always."

"You want the first taste tonight?"

"Fuck. Yes." 

"Mike," Rafael says, looking away from Sonny's half-open mouth, "Would you suck my dick a little?"

"Absolutely," Mike says.

Sonny whines in the back of his throat but doesn't move when Mike maneuvers around him to suck Rafael. "You like it when I'm slutty," he says.

"And you like being made to wait when you're feeling slutty," Rafael replies. He gasps as Mike sucks him a little harder and strokes his fingers over his balls. "Oh, shit," he murmurs. "Mike, fuck."

Sonny whimpers and splays one hand along Mike's side, the other he slides up Rafael's torso to toy with a nipple. 

"That feels good," Rafael tells Sonny, giving him a heavy-lidded smile. "Show Mike how much you want to suck my dick."

Sonny wriggles until he's on his side, both hands yanking at the waist of Mike's sweatpants. Mike's dick bobs out of his sweatpants, and Sonny plants a messy kiss on the head before taking it into his mouth. Mike moans in appreciation above him and drops a hand onto Sonny's head. He taps his fingers against Sonny's skull in question. Sonny squeezes his thighs in response.

Mike pulls off Rafael's dick and kisses his lower abdomen. "Sonny wants to get face fucked," he says as he nuzzles Rafael's belly.

Rafael laughs lightly. "Of course he does." He looks down and takes in the view of Sonny sucking Mike off. His eyes are closed, and he looks blissed out, one hand wrapped around Mike's dick, the other pressed against his thigh to keep his balance. "I think he wants to get spanked, too."

Sonny makes an affirmative sound as he pulls off Mike's dick. There's a wet, slick noise as he relaxes his mouth, and Mike and Rafael both groan. "I would love to get spanked," Sonny says. He shifts so he's on all fours, ass in the air. 

Rafael chuckles. "God, you're impossible."

Mike runs his hands down Sonny's back, then takes his dick in his hand, pressing it against Sonny's slack mouth. "Rafael," he says like they're having any old conversation.

"Yes, Mike?" Rafael replies in the same tone. 

"I think this is too easy for him. He can stay up on all fours all night if he really wants to. After what a brat he's been today, I think we should make it a little more difficult for him to get what he wants."

Rafael grins. He and Mike had already discussed a few options before Sonny got home. They know what he prefers on the days he's a tease, and this is just a bit of playacting to make Sonny arch his back and writhe. It's working beautifully. "Back up," Rafael tells Sonny.

Sonny does so, looking over his shoulder at Rafael. When his ass bumps Rafael's legs, he looks confused. "Now what?"

"Put your weight on your forearms," Rafael says, grabbing Sonny hard at the hips. As soon as Sonny shifts his weight, Rafael tugs his hips up and back, until Sonny's ass is firmly in his lap, his legs tucked on the outside of Rafael's on the chair, and his dick rubbing against Rafael's as he shifts.

"Oh, shit," Sonny whispers, eyes going wide. "Oh, shit, _yes_."

"Put your forearms on my thighs," Mike says as he arranges himself so he's lying back on the floor, his legs bracketing Sonny on either side. 

"Oh, shit, oh fuck, oh fuck," Sonny whispers as he trails his hands up Mike's calves and over his knees, then lays his forearms and hands flat on Mike's thighs. "Fuck. Fuck. This is gonna be amazing."

Mike and Rafael laugh at his excitement. "Tap me if you need a break," Mike says as he takes his dick in his hand again.

"I'm gonna redden your ass, then finger fuck you," Rafael says as he kneads Sonny's cheeks. "If I don't come from you wriggling around while Mike puts you to work, I'll fuck you."

"Please," Sonny says. "Fuck, please."

"When we get there," Rafael says. He gives Sonny's left ass cheek a small slap, then repeats the motion on the right. "After Mike's decided if he's gonna come on your face or not."

"Yessss," Sonny hisses.

"Open up," Mike says and slides his dick into Sonny's mouth. "Tap me when you've got a good grip. I'm gonna fuck you as hard as you've been asking for all day."

Sonny shifts slightly, getting his forearms and hands laid out just right. He moans when Rafael spanks him again, and then he taps Mike to tell him he can start.

Mike grabs him by the head and bucks his hips hard, his dick sliding all the way to the back of Sonny's mouth. "Jesus," Mike whispers. "Fuck. You're always so ready."

Rafael watches Mike facefuck Sonny while he keeps spanking. He keeps most of his hits light. This is about making Sonny squirm, not about really putting him through a gauntlet. He does land a few sharper slaps at random just to make Sonny arch up towards his hands. He leans down and bites lightly at one of Sonny's cheeks to distract him as he reaches for the lube.

"FUCK." Sonny shouts when Mike pulls his dick out so Sonny catch his breath. "Fuck. Fuck."

"We're getting there," Mike says, laughter rumbling through his voice. He looks up and catches Rafael's eye. "I can't believe I ever thought you were exaggerating how impossible he is."

Rafael kisses the spot he's just bitten, then pops the cap on the lube. "I warned you," he replies, giving Mike a warm look. 

"You're trouble," Mike tells Sonny, rubbing his dick back and forth along Sonny's bottom lip. "Nothing but trouble." 

Sonny hums happily and licks under the head of Mike's dick. "Your trouble," he says. He throws his head back and gasps deeply when Rafael slides a lubed finger into his ass. 

"You certainly are," Rafael says, setting a quick pace that makes Sonny shiver from head to toe. 

"Ready for more?" Mike asks, slipping his thumb into Sonny's mouth. He smiles when Sonny licks his thumb, then drops his jaw. "You're so good at this," he says, pressing a kiss to Sonny's forehead before slowly sliding his dick back into his mouth. He pulls back just as slowly, enjoying the wet, sloppy sounds of Sonny sucking him off. He thrusts in again, a little at a time, and hisses in pleasure when Sonny takes him all the way in. "Fuck," he mutters when Sonny swallows around him and moans. 

"Rafael," Mike says, following the long line of Sonny's body with his eyes until he's looking at Rafael. "Please tell me you're gonna fuck him."

Rafael glances up. One hand is clenched on Sonny's hip, trying to hold him in place as he ruts sloppily against Rafael's lap. He's working two fingers into Sonny now, his pace steady even as he struggles to control his breathing. "If he holds still, yes. If he keeps moving, he's going to make me come."

Mike looks down at Sonny, who's held still with Mike's dick down his throat. "I need to come on your face," he says, pulling out in one swift move. 

"Please," Sonny begs, tipping his chin up to meet Mike's gaze. "Do it. Make a fucking mess."

Mike grunts and gets a hand in Sonny's hair, jerking his head back farther. "Close your eyes when I tell you to," he says.

Sonny nods as best he can with his hair being pulled. His drops his arms from Mike's thighs so Mike can get to his knees.

"Wait," Rafael says. He squeezes Sonny's ass when Sonny keens at the order. "I know," he soothes as he lifts Sonny's hips. "I promise, you'll get what you want in a minute."

"Fuck me," Sonny whines.

"I'm about to," Rafael says, "but you need to be on all fours."

Sonny shifts position immediately, raising himself up on his arms as Rafael helps guide his legs to the floor. "Fuck me," he says again, and it becomes a quiet, desperate chant. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me."

"So fucking slutty," Mike says, cupping Sonny's jaw as he starts to jack himself off. "Showing yourself off so you can come home and beg for dick."

"Want it," Sonny gasps as Rafael teases his hole with the tip of his dick. He tries to push back, but Rafael's got both hands on his hips, holding him in place. "Want it. Please. Please. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me."

"I'm getting there," Rafael replies, jaw clenched to try to hold onto any shred of control. It's difficult when Sonny's like this, breathless with want and begging for everything at once.

"Look at me," Mike says to Sonny. He smiles when Sonny meets his eyes. "Watch me get off on how fucking hot you are."

Sonny moans and sways forward, dropping a quick kiss on the head of Mike's dick. He watches Mike jerk off, desperate to lean in and lick the precum that's leaking steadily out of his dick, but Rafael's holding him in place and slowly pushing into him, leaning over him so he can press kisses to Sonny's back.

"You're so much goddamn trouble," Rafael murmurs against Sonny's spine. "So fucking needy."

"Wanting a dick down your throat and up your ass at the same time," Mike says as he jerks himself faster. "Wanting us all over you."

"Yes," Sonny says. "Yes. Please. Yes."

"Shameless," Rafael says as he starts to thrust.

"Filthy," Mike adds. 

Sonny moans and shivers. "Yes," he gasps. "Yes yes yes yes."

"Close your eyes," Mike says, his entire body clenching as his orgasm crawls up his spine.

Sonny closes his eyes and drops his jaw, tongue resting on his lower lip. Mike breathes out hard, unable to make a sound as he starts to come. Sonny looks blissful as come stripes his face and his neck, and he laps greedily on Mike's softening dick when Mike presses it to his tongue.

"Jesus," Mike gasps as he wipes his come from Sonny's eyelids so he can open his eyes. He slumps to the floor when he's finished and turns his head to watch Rafael fuck Sonny. "Need help?" he asks.

Rafael gives him a sharp grin and wraps both arms around Sonny's midsection, pulling him up and back so he's half-sitting in Rafael's lap, his dick bobbing in the air. "You want Mike to suck you while I come in your ass?" he asks.

Sonny drops his head onto Rafael's shoulder and moans in answer. Rafael licks come from Sonny's cheek and laughs brokenly when Sonny clenches around his dick. "Is that a yes?"

Sonny manages a drunken nod. Mike rearranges himself so he's propped on his forearms and can lean down to take Sonny's dick in his mouth. 

"I wonder how fast we can make him come," Rafael says casually. 

Sonny whines wordlessly when Mike starts to suck him hard and Rafael speeds up his thrusts. He pants and writhes, no rhythm or grace to his movement as he gets overloaded with sensation. Mike plays with his balls while Rafael whispers filth in his ear. Then Rafael starts pushing Sonny's hips down onto his dick so his thrusts hit even deeper, and Mike slides his hand behind Sonny's balls and starts massaging his prostate from the outside.

Sonny yells and curses and comes down Mike's throat. Rafael holds him up as he keeps fucking into him, and Sonny can only gasp and clench on Rafael's dick again and again until Rafael shudders and comes.

Everything's a soft, fuzzy blur for a few minutes. Sonny's barely aware of Mike helping him lay on the floor and of Rafael carefully pulling out. Rafael lays beside him and strokes his back. Mike disappears from view, then returns, trailing his fingers up and down Sonny's legs before carefully cleaning him off, then laying on Sonny's other side and covering all three of them with a blanket.

"Thank you," Sonny murmurs as he starts to come back to himself. He sighs happily when Rafael and Mike both slide an arm around him. "That was fucking amazing."

"You know, you can just ask to get fucked like this," Rafael says with obvious false annoyance. "You don't have to wind us up so much."

"Don't listen to him," Mike says. "You know he loves it."

Sonny giggles and slowly turns onto his back. He strokes Rafael's hair and wraps an arm around Mike when Mike lays his head on his chest. "If I didn't tempt you, what fun would you have?" Sonny says, and he giggles again when Rafael and Mike groan in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to soundwithinsilence for a great beta!


End file.
